


Not Going to Do It Alone

by PortalPanda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, an old wip I finally finished, if only this were canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Set after the Wanted special.After Steven escapes from Homeworld, he and the gems have a much needed talk.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Not Going to Do It Alone

“Come here, Steven. We need to have a word with you.” 

Steven winced as he heard Garnet’s voice, and sulked down the stairs. 

The gems had been treating him differently ever since he returned from space; like he was made of glass, or would disappear if they turned their backs. They had been so happy and relieved to see him again that they hadn’t had the heart to reprimand him for what he’d done— but he wondered if now that grace period had worn off.

The Crystal Gems were sitting in the living room, looking serious and nervous.

Garnet patted the empty seat next to her on the couch. Steven sat beside her, and he caught his reflection in her glasses as she looked down at him. 

“We seem to have switched places.” She said.

Steven frowned.

“What do you mean?” 

“Back when you first began your training… we treated you like a child.” She looked away, towards the other gems. “We lied to you, and kept things from you in an attempt to shelter you. Because we love you and we wanted to protect you. But in doing those things we made you feel as though you weren't a member of the team. We made you feel as though we didn't trust you.” Garnet paused. “And it seems we may have taught you to treat us the same way.”

The other gems shifted uncomfortably. 

“While you were… gone…” Pearl said, her voice uneven, “Greg told us about the tape you found. That you were looking for answers about Rose and you didn't tell anyone.” She looked at him with the eyes of someone who had almost lost everything, twice. “Steven… you know you can always come to us with your questions, right? You can always talk to us.”

“You need to talk to us.” Amethyst said. Steven was surprised by the intensity of her voice. “I'm the chill one and even I know you can't go around pulling stunts like you did back on that ship. You can't think that's okay.” Despite her tone, she looked more concerned than angry. “All those secrets and worries and feelings, you've gotta let that stuff out, Steven. Bottling it all up is just gonna mess up your insides.”

“I want to.” Steven said, tears pricking at his eyes, and he hated that he sounded like a child. “I want to talk to you guys. But I- I can't talk to you about Mom. Because when it comes to talking about all the things she did, you’re not just protecting me, you're protecting her.”

At that the gems looked even more guilty. Steven’s voice turned softer as he laid a hand over his gem.

“You loved her just as much as me. Maybe more. And right now… I need to know the truth about what she did. The bad things she did. And sometimes it feels like you guys aren't willing to admit that she ever did anything bad.” At that he remembered something that did make him angry. “Just a few weeks ago I came to you looking for answers about Pink Diamond, and you wouldn't talk to me. That's what started all of this in the first place!” He snapped, meeting the gems eyes. Now they looked scolded. “So why should I believe you when you say you’ll tell me the truth? What makes now any different?” 

“Now we know the price if we don't.” Pearl said quietly. 

At that Steven’s anger winked out of existence.

Amethyst sat up straighter. 

“We’re a team. We haven't been acting like one.”

“We are the Crystal Gems. It's not your job to take on the world alone, and it's not our job to shield you from it. It's our job to protect the Earth and each other, together.” Garnet said. “That means that you have to talk to us when you have questions, and we have to be honest with our answers. We have to trust each other. No more secrets. No more lies. Not from anyone.” 

“We love you more than anything, Steven.” Pearl said softly. 

“Yeah. And we're really sorry we made you feel like you couldn't talk to us. Like you had to do all this alone.” 

“Your Mother was very dear to us, Steven. But at the end of the day, you're here and she isn't.”

“And we’d like to keep you here.” Amethyst said weakly.

“Which means that whatever you need is more important than how we feel about Rose.” Garnet said, smoothing a hand through his hair.

Steven looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

“Really?”

“Really.”

All three gems were hugging him before he knew what happened.

When had he started crying?

“Your mother loved you very much, Steven.” Garnet held him as he sobbed. “We know you feel obligated to try and fix her mistakes, but she never wanted you to worry over what she did. She never wanted you to feel responsible for her actions. She only wanted you to live your life and be happy.”

“I want that, too.” Steven sniffed. He allowed the gems to hold him for a moment more before he sat up and composed himself. 

“Which is why I need you guys to answer some questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Universe has meant so much to me for so many years. Now that it’s over, and since I’m stuck at home, I thought this would be a good time to finish some of the many fics I have lying around for this fandom. 
> 
> I started this back in 2017! After watching Future, I only think they needed to have this conversation more.
> 
> Hopefully I’ll have more su fics up soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
